


Kog'Maw's Song

by KINGBeerZ



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Imagery, Gen, Kog'Maw eats a lot, fun in the sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KINGBeerZ/pseuds/KINGBeerZ
Summary: Kog'Maw spends a pleasant day having a swim and a snack. My entry for the 'Touch of the Void' Writing contest.





	Kog'Maw's Song

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, first thing I have ever written for league here. Hope people enjoy it, just wanted to have a little story about everyone's favourite void puppy.

Oppressive heat baked the earth. Scorching rays of daylight caused the sands to glimmer and the air to shift and writhe taking on peculiar distortions. Locals knew the heat of the day could play tricks on the mind and human and animal alike hid from the sun indoors or underground. 

Yet there was a sight that many would label a mirage or hallucination that was unfortunately far too real. Splashing excitedly through the oasis’ waters was a bizarre creature.

It had stumpy legs ending in three toed feet, a maggot like body with a bony carapace covering its face. Two pairs of eyes protruded through holes in the exoskeleton, blinking in an uneven tempo. 

As the creature splashed in the cooling water it guzzled in mouthful after mouthful. Acidic slime dripped from its maw as it did so, discoloring the water and causing puffs of noxious gas to rise from where it made contact.

Yet the creature, known as Kog’Maw, took little notice. It was too enthralled with its play and drink. Enjoying itself so much a sound besides slurping began to emerge from its rancid maw. With a voice garbled and rough it sang out.

“Daddy’s coming  
Blot the skies  
Kiddies play  
Darkness rise.”

As it sang, Kog’Maw span and danced with jerking movements, and began to extend its multi layered jaws to emphasize its own crude notes. More and more vitriol splashed forth as it danced about, clouding the once clear waters of the oasis, and causing several fish to float to the surface. Their silver scales glinted in the sun as they twitched in their death throes.

“Daddy’s coming  
Void unfurled  
Spill onto  
The tasty world.”

The creature did take notice of the dying fish that bobbed on the waves created by its dance. It reached out with a clawed hand and batted at one. It flailed for a moment and sank below the surface before bobbing up once again. Kog’Maw giggled at this display, swatting playfully at several more fish before deciding to try a taste.

It picked up one of the still fish, as they were less amusing than the twitching ones, and bit off the front end. Slimy entrails spilled out, and Kog’Maw quickly sucked them into its gullet. The cold blood was tasty and it laugh at the way the pointy bones tickled the inside of its throat for a moment, before they were broken down by its caustic spittle. 

Picking up the tune once again Kog’Maw devoured several more fish, singing as it went.

“Daddy’s coming  
Hungry beast  
bloating on  
A yummy feast.” 

A high-pitched shriek alerted Kog’Maw to the presence of something else. It swiveled around and rested its four eyes on a woman standing just beyond the oasis. She was carrying a clay vessel, but was backing off slowly. 

Deciding this intruder looked like fun Kog’Maw splashed through the water, giggling as it approach her, she shrieked once again, dropped the jug she had been carrying and sprinted away across the sands.

Although disappointed to see something new run off, as they so often did, Kog’Maw was excited by the sight of the dropped vessel. Unfortunately, it was empty, but the void spawn picked it up and crunched the hard material between its teeth all the same. 

Then it skipped back to the waters, pleased at how many more fish it could see sparkling in the sun it took up its song once again. 

“Daddy’s coming  
Break the stone  
Crush the flesh  
Eat the bone.”

The sun was lowering towards the horizon and Kog Maw was beginning to become bored. All the fish were gone and the waters were less refreshingly cool, now that they had been thoroughly tainted by its saliva.  
An enraged shout alerted the creature to a new distraction. The woman from before was back and she had brought four other people. They all held bright silver blades that shined like the fish had. Although the setting sun made them take on a vivid orange glow rather than a pure silver. Kog’Maw wondered if that would give them a new flavor.

Its new distractions ran towards it, shouting and brandishing their shiny treats, Kog’Maw gaily ambled towards them, greeting them with its next verse.

“Daddy’s coming  
Swords will shatter  
Morsels running  
Pitter patter.”

The first one Kog’Maw swallowed whole. The voidspawn extended out its jaws, flesh stretching as they engulfed the man, turning his charge into a suicide. Kog’Maw chuckled as he felt the man writhing in its mouth before being broken down as easily as the fish were. Although this meal was far warmer, a pleasant counterpoint to the voidspawn’s previous snacks. 

The other attackers had stopped running, watching in horror at the gruesome death of their comrade. Kog’Maw decided that it would just have to come to them. With a few quick flicks of its head the creature regurgitated acid and bile, flinging it at the other three attackers, catching all in their chests with perfect aim. They shrieked as screamed as they fell, and as the voidspawn devoured them. At least the first did, the other two had stopped moving by the time Kog’Maw got to eating them.

Yet there was one more treat left. The woman from before had frozen on the spot in terror as she saw the warriors die and be consumed. Kog’Maw giggled as it approached her, finishing its song.

“Daddy’s coming  
Cry and drown  
Time to gorge  
All fall down.”


End file.
